


Whenever You Are

by triste



Category: Free!
Genre: Adorkable, Awkward First Times, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait for me, okay?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whenever You Are

Title: Whenever You Are  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Free!  
Pairing: Haruka/Makoto  
Rating: PG-13  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

I'll write some proper porn for these two someday, once I stop drowning in all the fluff and rainbows and kittens, because fandom always needs moar bottom!Makoto. <3

~~

He’s three fingers in when Makoto starts to tense, biting his lip and turning his face to hide the frown of discomfort, and Haruka knows they won’t be going any further tonight.

“We should stop,” Haruka says, but Makoto, predictably, shakes his head.

“Keep going,” he says, and Haruka sees right through the smile he forces. “It’s okay.”

“No,” Haruka insists, withdrawing, “it’s not.” 

Makoto frowns again, in disappointment this time, and Haruka leans down to touch his lips to the downward curve of Makoto’s mouth.

“Are you sure you don’t want to do it the other way around?”

“I want it like this,” Makoto says, and it doesn’t matter how many times Haruka asks, because Makoto’s answer will always be the same. It’s only times like these when Makoto is the stubborn one, pushing himself for Haruka’s sake, for Haruka’s happiness, and his voice softens when he adds, “I want *you*, Haru.” But then his expression turns guilty, like it’s something to blame himself for, like he’s not trying hard enough. “Even though I trust you... even though I should be fine with this.”

Haruka sighs, nudging their foreheads together. “Idiot. It’s only natural you’d be nervous.”

But Makoto apologises anyway, because it’s simply in his nature to say sorry for things that aren’t his fault. “I’m not rejecting you on purpose.”

“I know,” Haruka says, “so stop worrying about it. There’s no rush. I’ll be ready whenever you are.”

He’s trying to make Makoto feel better, to make him forget about any pressure he’s placing himself under, but it doesn’t seem to work.

“Sorry for being so slow,” Makoto says mournfully, and it’s Haruka’s turn to frown now.

“Stop apologising,” he orders.

“Sorry,” says Makoto, almost automatically, before giving a sheepish laugh.

“That’s better,” Haruka says, responding with a small smile of his own, and it relaxes Makoto even more, so he keeps going. “I plan on being slow too, you know. When I fu–” he clears his throat and corrects himself “–make love to you.”

“It’s all right,” Makoto tells him, amused. “You can say it.”

“I can’t,” Haruka counters, “because you’d get embarrassed.” Then he pauses. “And also because it’s not romantic. You like romantic.”

But Haruka is not romantic, nor is he one for flowery sentiment. He’s as blunt and straightforward as he’s ever been. To Haruka, a spade is just a spade. He isn’t going to dress it up in pretty words and turn it into something it’s not.

“I’ll go slow,” he continues, indulging Makoto with a kiss that makes his cheeks flush and his toes curl. “And I’ll be gentle and careful. I’ll make you feel so good you’ll be wondering why you were so anxious in the first place.”

“Jeez, Haru,” says Makoto, awkward but happy as he leans up to chase Haruka’s lips for another kiss. “I never knew you could be such a charmer.” He hums quietly into Haruka’s mouth, a pleasant sensation. “Wait for me, okay?”

“Of course,” Haruka replies. “Always.”

It’s more than reassurance. It’s a promise.


End file.
